James St. Patrick
James "Ghost" St. Patrick is the main protagonist in Power. He is a nightclub owner, drug dealer and he is married with three children. He is portrayed by Omari Hardwick. Biography Business and criminal life Ghost co-owns a nightclub with his right hand man and best friend Tommy called Truth. It is a front for their drug empire; they have Kantos until Stern retires and hands his command to Kantos. Stern is a married man but goes to massaging spas which dough Ghost uses against Stern. At the pilot episode a dealer named Miguel Alvarez owed money to Tommy, Miguel and his girlfriend is kidnapped by Tommy and the other crew, when Ghost comes over he lets the girlfriend go and shoots Miguel in the face. A woman is also hired to assassinate Ghost and kill all his connects too; she stabs Ruiz and kills one of Ghost's dealers by slicing him in the neck. At first Rolla is accused of it and Ghost pays Rolla a visit and kills him, but it turns out it is actually Kanan (Ghost's former boss) who is hiring at a revenge for Ghost putting him in jail. Kanan's son Shawn is Ghost's driver; when Ghost is in Florida, the woman who is after Ghost, Ghost then catches her but Dre kills the woman who was out to assassinate Ghost as Kanan hires Dre to kill her instead, while Ghost chases her and finds her bleeding to death he realizes that Rolla wasn't him who hired it. Sean develops feelings for Ghost's wife after Tasha strips herself off to him while driving her home. Sean also hates it when Ghost has an affair with Angie, but doesn't tell Tasha as he didn't want to see her hurt but after finding out Kanan was ratted out by Ghost, Sean agrees to kill Ghost. While driving Ghost and stopping at an alleyway a police officer stops by, later in the episode Ghost is caught by Sean while he attempts to kill Ghost. He explains to Sean why he ratted on Kanan, which causes Sean to turn against his father and Sean is killed by his father. In season 2 episode finale Ghost decides to take out the Haitain gang boss and Serbian gang boss to slow down Loboz; he then pays Ruiz to get out of New York because they all knew too much and that Ruiz's daughter identified Tommy as the one who came after Angie's CI. He gets Loboz stabbed in jail, and Loboz's henchman comes after Tommy to speak to Loboz on the phone to kill Ghost. Ghost catches up to Kanan; they get in a fight, Kanan eventually gains the upper hand and puts a bag over Ghost's head to suffocate him but then he stabs Kanan in the leg and burns down Kanan's safe house. Family He has a wife named Tasha which they have 3 children, he also then catches up with a high school friend named Angela Valdez in his nightclub and starts seeing her behind Tasha's back. Relationship with Angie While he was sleeping with Angie, he doesn't realize is that she is a prosecutor. She then uses someone as an informant in a plan to track down Ghost (which is James St. Patrick). She then thinks that Tommy is Ghost after he killed Angie's informant and uses James to rat on Tommy and also rat on Ghost's supplier Felipe Loboz. After Ghost finds out Angie was a prosecutor at a federal court he gets very suspicious of her but carries on sleeping with her. A girlfriend of Tommy's gets questioned by the police about Tommy, Tommy's girlfriend eventually tells her that James was really Ghost, Angie couldn't believe it which makes her clone James's phone. She tails James to a hotel and then she sees Tommy meeting up with Loboz, then Tommy and Loboz get busted. Ghost gets a lawyer out to get Tommy out of jail free. Angie also goes and visits Tommy in jail and he tells Angie that he could tell the judge that James paid for his lawyer and that Angie and James were sleeping together. When Tommy is released Angie visits James in his nightclub and tells him it's over and says "f**k you Ghost". Detective Greg Knox then takes photos of Angie standing outside Truth (James's nightclub). Afterwards Greg then sees Angie and tells him that he knows James is her lover and that he is Ghost. Angie and Greg agree to take down Ghost. As Greg loses his job he decides to find a way to get at Angie and Ghost, when Ghost quits his drug operation and becomes legit. He and Angie get back together as Ghost and tells her that Ghost is dead and has nothing to do with criminal life anymore. In the end of season 2 finale he is sleeping in bed with her in a hotel. Life out of the criminal business Ghost continues his relationship with Angie; they are in a nightclub together, but still have to worry about some of the enemies with the likes of Tommy and Felipe Loboz (who survived the stab wound) both want Ghost dead, also believes he killed Kanan (Which he is still alive), Dre is now working with Ghost in Truth nightclub, but then is approached by Julio later to get Ghost to get back in the game as he doesn't like working under Tommy which Angie discovers, Ghost got Julio out of his street gang and took him under his wing, Angie gets pissed with Ghost for talking with Julio but Ghost explains, Angie and Ghost sleep together in bed, then Angie goes in the shower and Ghost calls Tommy. Murders committed by Ghost *'Miguel Alvarez': Gunshot to the head. *'Rolla': Gunshot to the head. *'Drifty': Gunshot to the back of the head. *'4 of Vladimir's henchmen': Shot to death! *'Vladimir': Gunshot from the window in the chest. *'3 Koreans': Shot to death to prevent them from killing Tommy. *'Lobos' getaway driver': Shot in the head through a car window. *'Felipe Lobos': Shot to death in the woods. *'Milan': Shot to death Trivia *Ghost has a similarity to Russell "Stringer" Bell from The Wire. Category:Business Villains Category:Murderer Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of the hero Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Double Agent Category:Master Manipulator Category:Honorable Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Liars Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mobsters Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Blackmailers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mastermind Category:In love villains Category:True Neutral Category:Conspirators Category:On & Off Villains Category:Assassin Category:Imprisoned